


a new page

by eggyomon



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I also suck at tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lucid Dreaming, Melodrama, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Multi, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Romance Friendship, Slow Burn, a concept that is like three years late, drama queen park jinyoung, everyone is dead oof, extremely weird and random encounter, got7's flightlog storyline, i made jinyoung to be a bit of an ass but that's what makes it funny, i mean i do too but shh, in which y/n is nonbinary/genderless, inspired by got7's music, jinyoung needs a therapist, jinyoung was in a coma, texting while roasting each other endlessly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyomon/pseuds/eggyomon
Summary: we all know the story. four years have passed since that day now. you remember it yourself, the news plastering everywhere about the tragedy of a boy who lost his six best friends from a car crash off a bridge. he was the only one left alive.you never thought that day would cross your mind again, that is, until you meet the boy who happened to survive through it all.the whole story has never been told, and you just had to know. could this be a chance to heal each other's scars? only time would tell. and maybe a little "date" in between too ;)get the ink, get the pen, because a new page of your life begins.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Everyone, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You, Park Jinyoung(GOT7)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> heyo! i'm eggyo. this is my first kpop fanfic and i decided to go down memory lane with got7's storyline. i update on wattpad first, you can find it under the same name :) excuse the format i'm not used to using this btw.  
> if you stumbled across this and enjoyed it let me know. i'm not sure how long this will be but trust me it won't be like 20 chapters ;u;
> 
> dm me on instagram and send me got7 pics (｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ@eggyomon
> 
> special thanks for the support from those who liked this story when I first published it :D

####  Jinyoung's POV:

It has been four years since that ill-fated day.

The day that still haunts me in the darkest corner of mind.

That moment I fell into a deep sleep, that feeling of limbo,

The verge between living and dead.

The point between security and insecurity.

I can't ever forget... How could I ever forget.

Here and there, different scenarios of when I last saw the seven of us would pop up in my mind.

They always were accompanied with Jackson holding his camera that he always took with him when we were together.

I've been trying to write down and record what I see, as well as what I wish I could see... so maybe it could be in the next dream.

So I could remember it more clearly.

Nothing came close to that one dream, however.

I stood atop that building taking a deep and sharp breath as i closed my eyes, and leaned forward. I have been here before. This felt all too familiar.

Is this what it feels like to fly? I wondered. Can I fly like a bird? 

However, I realized that I was meant to fall.

I opened my eyes once again to see the six of them, smiling over me. for a brief moment, I felt at ease. but I realized they weren't falling with me, they were flying above me. A tear escaped my eyes as I saw them disappear through the sky.

Before I could even reach the ground, I jolted myself awake in cold sweat. the alarm clock rung off at my desk next to me. my vision went blurry for a few seconds, I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn.

I squinted at the bright red numbers showing 8:00. "Aish~" I muttered under my breath as I stretched over to turn the alarm off. I let out a deep sigh as I controlled my nerves from what I just recalled. 

I pulled the covers off and ruffled my hair as I stood up to look at the wall calendar. 

That day... is today.

####  Your POV:

I remember that day, newspapers plastered the story at every corner I went to as I walked along the streets. 

I ate breakfast as the tv played in the background behind me. Then came the report of the car crash involving seven boys, only one of them survived. They were said to all be friends.

I envisioned what that poor boy must be going through, along with all their families. How they must have thought it was unfair for him to live and the rest didn't make it. 

But who am I to pry into something that I know nothing about.

It was reported later that the boy was in a coma for about two weeks. I scoffed at how these stories I pass by on the news just seem to keep getting worse.

Of course my life is nothing but a sob story itself. It's pathetic how I always compared myself to others, even like this.

Today felt like a gloomy day outside, grey clouds speckled across the sky with not an inch of sunlight. I bet it's gonna rain. I pulled on a hoodie and slipped on my shoes as I stepped outside my house.

For some reason I felt like going on a run.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to make time in the morning to clear my head space.

Just another repetitive, monotonous day. What's new?

I put my earbuds in and took a route downtown where the nearest train station is. It looked like it would rain at some point. I wasn't even sure where I was going or how long I'd be out, I just wanted to leave that stuffy house for a while before I made my part time rounds.

I put my earbuds in and took a route downtown where the nearest train station is. It looked like it would rain at some point. I wasn't even sure where I was going or how long I'd be out, I just wanted to leave that stuffy house for a while before I made my part time rounds.

One after another my breath puffed in and out, in the pattern of my legs going back and forth. 

_Just for a little while, let me breathe._

I felt numbness at the lower half of my legs. I lost track of how long it's actually been, though it seems like not much time has passed at all. Everything feels like it's passing in slow-mo. Looking ahead I was about to enter a crosswalk that was clearing up. I picked up my pace.

There was a guy in a red hoodie and grey sweats coming up in front of me. His hood was over the head and the strings were scrunched up pretty tight around the face. Strands of hair stuck out at the front. It looked rather ridiculous at first glance. He came closer and I saw that his fists were curled up in his hoodie sleeves. His head was down looking at the ground. What kind of person jogs like that?

I ignored it and looked to my left for a few seconds getting ready to turn at the crosswalk. Just as I was about to move on through, I jerked my head back to the front when I felt my right shoulder being forcefully pushed. It was so sudden that it made me stumble forward a bit before I totally stopped. I looked to see that it was the guy, and he kept jogging like nothing happened. I wanted to say something, but I just stood dumbfounded. _What's his deal?_ I thought. I scoffed silently to myself at the harsh bump. On the ground it looked like he dropped something next to me. There was a cardboard box and a piece of paper.

A flutter of wind picked up and the paper was flying away a bit, so I rushed to bend down and pick it up. It looked old, like it was cut from a page of a book originally. It had uneven edges and was wrinkled up. My nosy self wanted to open it at first, but I stopped at the sight of the box. Taking it at first glance, it looked like nothing special. It was slightly bigger than the palm of my hand, with a bit of weight to it. No wonder it fell out, how could a box like this fit in your pocket? Scanning at the street in the opposite direction, I lost sight of him. 

I went and kept going. My brain felt like it was on autopilot. What the heck am I getting myself into? For all I know this guy could be a psycho. He already presented himself like a bum. A couple of minutes passed by after my searching, and I spotted him again. He was definitely easy to spot. Quickly, I went to catch up with him.

"Hey!!" I yelled as I slowed down. He stopped within a few steps and turned himself to me. I caught my breath and took the two items from my hoodie pocket. "Excuse me, but you dropped these when you bumped into me." I showed the items to him while he took his hood and stretched it to loosen the strings out. He let his hands out of his sleeves and ran one through his dark brown hair. At least he looked like someone normal... And not that bad looking either.

A blank stare followed, then his eyes widened. "Oh," he blurted, and put a hand at his empty back pants pocket. "Ah, I dropped it and didn't even realize," said as he let out a deep sigh. "You're the one I bumped into, I was too caught up in my mind to even notice. I'm sorry you had to chase me down," he replied with tightly pursed lips and playfully smacked the side of his head with his palm. He was acting nonchalant, but I was unfazed. "It's alright, but you should watch where you're going." He nodded and frowned in agreement, supposedly.

"Why were you jogging like that? What are you in such a rush for?" I continued.

"It's nothing. Just give me back my stuff." He took his hand out. I carefully placed the items in his palm.

"You didn't peek at anything, right?" He looked down at the box and paper, still folded.

"Don't worry, I didn't. But what are you carrying these for?" I asked. His eyes met mine in an unpleasant way. 

"Why are you so curious? You wanna play detective with me or something?" He quickly stuffed the things in his hoodie pocket. Probably an even less secure place to keep it, but I didn't comment.

"Well I'm sorry, it can't be helped. I'm not trying to get in your business, but all this just seems strange to me. And you look oddly suspicious."

He gave me a pissed off expression. "My business is my business. I'm just trying to go somewhere. I couldn't make it last time around, and I'm a bit busy today. So if you excuse me kid, I'll be on my way now." He turned around to leave.

I couldn't believe him. Calling me a kid, and not even saying thank you at least? Was I really being that pushy?

"Are you okay?" He stopped after a few steps, turning back and hung his mouth ajar in annoyance.

"Really, I'm sorry for keeping you... But, is something wrong?"

He hesitated, then motioned to the street he was going down. "I'm heading to the cemetery." he said somberly. "And I'm delivering this box."

"Oh. I see. What is it, may I ask?" 

"Just... something valuable to me." For a second his eyes let up and his tone saddened as he looked onto me. 

"But anyways. I'm alright, thank you. Just a little on edge, that's all." Then he took a pause to do a small bow.

"Well, I'm off now. Goodbye." His hand raised again while he took some steps backwards.

"You got any room on that paper?" I abruptly said, taking some steps closer before he could move.

This was such a stretch, but I couldn't think of anything else. My brain once again went and made me say nonsense without thinking straight. I just couldn't leave this hanging. Something in his soft, fragile eyes made me want to know more. Right at that second.

_Is this normal? Am I finally going insane??_

There's some things I just can't leave hanging, especially with something as strange as this. If it's nothing but a waste of time, I'll back out before it's too late. This guy seemed oddly familiar, I saw a bit of myself in him. Standoffish, defensive, not wanting to let others know anything. He may have had a good reason, but he still acted off. 

_Am I being too weird asking to write my number? I don't even have a pen. I should have just asked normally, on my darn phone. Idiot. Of all the questions I could think of..._

"I suppose. But I don't want anyone else writing on it, why?" The confusion on his face was enough for me to snap out of it. So I winged it.

"Um, forgive me. But I feel like you need someone to talk to."

The guy's lips pursed in irritation. "Look, little detective. I don't know what you're getting at, but I'm not wasting any more time here. No one has written on this except for me and..." Another pause. His index finger pointed at me in mid air, but he retreated and put it down. 

"Okay, nevermind that. I just... I want to share my number with you. I know I have no right to know anything, I know I'm just a stranger, but it seems like you're hiding something, if you have no one else to talk it out with, maybe I can help." I fidgeted my fingers in my hoodie pocket, trying to be reasonable and saving myself from any more embarrassment.

An "ah hah" sort of face lit up from him. "Hah, now I see why you asked for the paper. You wanted my attention. You thought you could be slick, asking to write your number. Do you even have a pen? You know I have a phone here right?"

I felt my heart drop. Darn, he really figured that out?

"Forget that, I wasn't going to go with it okay?" I said in a panic.

"Seems like you wanna play therapist with me too, huh? Or are you that desperate for a friend?" He sassily added while leaning in, hands on his hips.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" I leaned along with him, now pointing my finger to his face. He stood back up, cheekily smiling. I saw his teeth for the first time. It was a smile of an angel in disguise.

"I'm just messing with you. Besides, I've had enough therapy sessions. Since you're so persistent, I accept your offer. This could be fun. I'll take your number." He pulled his phone out and lent it to me so I could add my contact. After taking it I could feel his eyes on me as I typed it in, and I tried to not feel anxious about it.

"My name's Jinyoung, by the way." He said while taking a look at the contact, giving a nod.

I nodded back. "I'm y/n, nice to meet you." I held out my hand for him to shake. He reluctantly accepted it. I was surprised he didn't say something like _"Yeah, I know. You just put your name on my phone,"_ just to spite me.

"So, can we part ways now? Or are you gonna ask for my blood type too while you're at it," He sneered.

"I've had enough. I'll see you around then," I waved tiredly.

"Don't count on it." I heard him mutter, turning his back on me and doing a short wave of his hand, running like an actually normal person to do whatever the heck he was gonna do.

Going back to where I was, I didn't question it any further. We shall see how this unfolds.

a/n: just to be clear i'm basically reposting these chapters cus i already had them up on wattpad.. heh.

i post a lot in one chapter bear with me ... (*￣０￣)ノ


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed after that. After writing by my desk for sometime, I got a text. It was the guy.

**"Hey, this is y/n right? It's Jinyoung, the guy you bumped into and interrogated."**

I rolled my eyes. God, I could hear the attitude from that.

"Hey, yeah it's me. I wasn't trying to be interrogating you know.." I sent back a minute later.

Five minutes passed and I moved to type on my laptop. Another text popped up.

**"It sure seemed like it to me. You know, a normal person would not bother and question anything. What if I'm a psycho killer?"**

I picked the phone back up to quickly respond. 

"Are you though?"

**"No."**

"You definitely appear to be psycho though."

**"Honestly, I won't argue."**

"So are we gonna keep insulting each other or are we gonna talk about anything"

**"I have yet to insult you. But alright."**

_Why did I agree to this again??_

**"So uh.. how are you... what are you doing"**

"I'm alright. Just taking class notes online. And you,"

**"I'm reading. Just finished a class myself."**

"Where do you go?"

**"Well, remember the street where we both were running? It's the university closest to there. I take that train route often to Seoul. I'm taking law courses as of now."**

"Ah, ok. I'm at the cyber university. I take the train too. I'm still pinning down the major."

**"I see."**

"Are you second year too?"

**"Yeah.. guess we're the same age"**

_Wow, would you look at that. A normal conversation._

"What are you reading?"

**"A book of poems."**

"Ooh, didn't take you for a poem kind of guy."

**"It was my friend's book. I skip through it now and then."**

"Hmm ok. Well, now that we know each other a bit more... I'd like to ask something."

**"It's about the box and paper again, isn't it?"**

"Well, if you really don't want to say anything then I won't force you."

A few minutes passed.

**"The thing is, I was worried I couldn't make it to the cemetery. I just had to make it that day before it was too late and I was just so caught up in my head, I wasn't really all there. You know?"**

"I understand."

**"It's a bit complicated, and I don't express my feelings very well either. I'm... sorry for giving off the wrong impression. I'm willing to explain it to you."**

"Take your time."

**"Are you gonna charge me for this, therapist?"**

"Jinyoung, I genuinely want to help. I'm interested. Don't push it."

"...But If you keep this up I might charge a dollar each time you annoy me."

**"Way to gain profit off an innocent person."**

"Innocent my foot. That's a dollar already."

**"You're the one who made a move on me and asked for my number.."**

"That wasn't a move. I couldn't think of anything else to grab your attention ok??"

**"Whatever you say."**

"You're impossible."

**"That's the price you pay, sweetheart."**

"Don't call me that. Another dollar."

**"I'll gladly pay up if it means you'll leave me alone."**

"If you really wanted that you wouldn't be texting me right now. Is this just for your amusement?"

**"Yeah, like I said. I thought it would be fun."**

"Ok well, can we talk about this or not?"

I waited once again.

**"Alright. I'll give you the gist. Just so you know, you aren't the first person to approach me like this. And you probably won't be the last. You got one chance to prove yourself."**

"What do I have to prove?"

**"Whether you're worth knowing of anything. I've been disappointed enough, letting people in and realizing it wasn't worth the effort. No matter how hard I try, I'm tired of the same thing over and over. I'm at my limit."**

In a way, I resonated with that a lot.

"Jinyoung, I may not know how bad your situation is. But you can trust me. I understand how that feels, I really do. That's why I approached you, because I saw a part of myself in you. If I can help ease anything, even for a bit, then I'll take the chance. I hope you'll let me do that."

I looked at the time. Half an hour passed by alone. I left the screen on his contact waiting for a response.

**"Ok. Let's meet up and talk about it, I think that will be better."**

"Alright.. What's the plan?"

**"You free saturday?"**

"Hmm, yeah."

**"Meet me at this park. I'll send you the address. You can wait by the bench near the entrance where a lamppost is at 8 pm."**

_Well that was... fast._

**"Got it y/n?"**

"Yep. It's a date"

_Wait. That doesn't sound right-_

"I mean no, it's not a date I meant that.. you know i-"

**"Haha. I get it. See you then :)"**

I never felt so uneasy by a smiley face.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been only a week since I bumped into this guy, and ever since I warned myself to keep my distance. He seemed like he was lost in his own messed up world, and at first I didn't feel like getting into any of that. 

I never knew so much would be hidden in a box and a piece of paper. Despite what I previously thought, I decided to give my number. I had too many questions left unanswered.

Saturday came around. The dark sky had clouds strewn along the moon. I was waiting by a bench that had the lamppost, where he told me to wait by. At a distance I found him slumped down with furrowed brows while walking with his phone, going by slowly compared to the people around him who were at a speed-walk like pace.

"Jinyoung-ah!" I yelled over to him from across and waved. He jerked his head up and flashed his perfect teeth. When he came closer his eyes looked like they were smiling too, in half-moons and crinkles surrounding the edges. "Hey, y/n." I felt myself in an awkward position because I didn't know what to say next. "Nice change of attire," I blurted out, eyeing his buttoned shirt under his leather jacket, with a nice pair of jeans. Even his sneakers looked nice. "And I can see your whole face now," I snickered while approaching him.

"I can say the same for you, we both met with hoodies over our heads," he replied in a snarky tone.

"You look good though." he shifted his eyes to mine after taking a look. What was there to look at? I just had a shirt with a windbreaker over it and high tops. It's the first time I wore jeans in a month or two.

I felt flushed hearing that. Why do I feel suddenly flustered? "Thanks..." I was a little embarrassed now, standing in front of him.

"Shall we?" he held out his hand to me.

I jeered at it as I walked forward. "You're making this sound like a date."

"Oh, isn't it?" he bent down and shifted his head to the side like a puppy, getting a little closer while walking with me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Um.. well no, I mean if you're talking about that text, uh.. I mean-" I stumbled my words like an idiot.

He pulled away to stand upright again. "Relax, y/n. let it be whatever you want. How about we see how much more of me you can tolerate?" There he goes again. Taunting me with that stupid smile...

"After all the texting this past week, I think I can handle a lot at this point."

"I just wanted to see how long you'd hold out for." I could tell he had a smug face on without even looking.

"So, why'd you decide to meet here?" I asked him to change the topic. 

"Well, there's a nice view around here that I'd like to show you. Or would you like to interrogate me more like you wanted?" He gave me a pouty face this time, so I flicked his shoulder with my hand as he pulled away a bit again.

"I never said I would, I was just curious about you and about what happened that day. If it's alright with you of course."

He stopped at the middle of a bridge along the park's trail, right at the middle. I heard the stream down below flowing faintly, and the moon shining down below reflecting off the water. the stars looked brighter, I could see them clearly. It looked like the stream sparkled against the light. A few crickets chirped in unison, fireflies twinkled through the grass and trees. I held my breath at the sight and came to the bridge rail.

"Wow, what a view. I love it!" I turned to him happily.

"I thought you would." he responded with a nod at my excitement.

"I didn't mean to sound defensive by the way. I just find it hard to let people in and talk about certain things. Especially this... I'm afraid of being pushed away again." He moved himself to look towards the river and I did the same.

My grin went away and I pondered over what he said. I felt a little guilt about the way I acted first meeting him.

"You're fine. And you don't have to feel that with me. You can trust me." I said and looked to his side. The wind picked up a little, ruffling strands of his hair onto his face. It's like the moon was in the perfect position, he was glowing under the light. And once again my heart was beating faster. He turned to me with a more serious gaze. A small shimmer glinted in his eyes. It was as if time slowed down. Then I snapped back to reality when I saw him hold out his pinky finger.

"Promise?" he asked in a low voice. I should have expected it honestly. I haven't done such a thing since grade school.

I made a "tch" noise. "promise." I took my pinky and wrapped it around his.

Our eyes met once again. In a slight panic I pulled away and stood up beside him. I felt a blush creep up on me. He rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Well, I guess I owe you the explanation now," he said. After glancing back I saw he rummaged in his jacket. It was the cardboard box. He stared down at it.

"I wanted to give my friends a present. Well, I was going to, but I figured I would show you first so you would understand better." He passed it to me so I could open it. I held it in both hands and slowly opened the box. Inside was a little silver bird. It was simple in design and had a smooth finish. The bottom of its waist had six initials carved in. At first I wondered what they were for, then I knew exactly what this meant. I felt a lump in my throat as it sunk in.

It was March 21st, the day the news reported a car crash off a bridge occurred. Seven boys were involved. That story stuck with me for a while for some reason... And here I am with the one who survived.

"It's you... isn't it?" I looked up with a sad tone in my voice.

"That day, you said you were going to the cemetery... and these friends, you're the boy who..." I shook my head in dismay.

"Yeah, I know." he told me coldly. I panicked and gently put the bird back in the box and handed it to him.

"Ah, gosh. I feel so horrible now..."I stepped away from him as I facepalmed myself behind his back.

He went to put his hand on my arm and I faced him. "It's okay. You didn't know. Besides, I kinda liked how you were messing around with me, it snapped me back to normal a bit." That made me laugh. It didn't ease up the knot in my stomach though.

"What about that paper?"

He exhaled out his mouth and searched for it in his shirt pocket. He gave it to me reluctantly. "I never showed anyone this, but I always kept it with me."

I pulled it out of his hand and unfolded with care. It looked old, like it was cut from a page of a book originally. It had uneven edges and was wrinkled up. different drawings and hand writings of various colors were inside.

I saw some silly things here and there:

"jb was here"

"i'm out!" _and two out, three out, etc... with their names beside them._

I kept skimming through, at every angle I could on that small paper. It saddened me that these were all his friends, and all at once he had to lose them. So much could be told by just this paper alone.

Then, I found something that hit me right in the gut. At the bottom I saw these phrases:

_**"let's fly together"** _

_**"i will never ever give up, I am not afraid of anything... because you were there."** _

Did Jinyoung write this?

"Jinyoung..." I choked. "what more is there that I don't know?"

He had his head down at his feet and raised it to see me. "There's so much that nobody knows, only me. I can't even explain for myself, because it's hard for me to. And I don't know how I put my trust in you so easily, but I did."

I felt tears well up in my eyes when I gave the paper back. I blinked a few times to stop them from dropping. Now I see. I may have heard the story, but I have yet to truly know it. Through his eyes. I knew for sure that I wanted to find out what he must have been keeping to himself all these years. Even if he may be a stranger, even if it may be painful for him at first, I want to help.

"If you're willing, will you put more of your trust in me?"

He took a second to see me, with an expression I couldn't read. He took some steps and came within an inch of me. I was expecting a sarcastic comment at this point.

"I'll allow it then." The edges of his lips formed a small smile. I sighed a breath of relief.

As I tried to pull myself together, He put his hands in his pockets and gestured at his bent arm sticking out. I slid my arm with his and we made our way out of the park.

"You aren't gonna pull away from me this time, right?" he joked.

"For now, I won't." Both of us laughed a little and matched our footsteps down the winding trail.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Your POV:

It was getting late and Jinyoung offered to walk me back home. We talked for quite a while and tried to ease what happened. With a wave, we said our goodbyes.

Everything was moving way quicker than I thought. I don't know what else lies later on, but I think I'll be fine with it. I hope he will be too.

If only I didn't act so stupid back there. Sure, he was handsome and kinda charming, in his own irritating way. He had no reason to dress so nicely but he did anyway. In fact he had no reason to act the way he did in general, it was unexpected. He's not easy to read...

I think my heart is messing with me again. I bet I'll get over it soon enough.

After getting ready to hit the bed, my head flooded with different thoughts.

_"I am not afraid of anything... because you were there."_

They _were_ there. Those boys... I wonder if that paper is one of the remaining things he has kept to remember them. There has to be more.

I wanted to ask more about everything, though I didn't want to push it. It felt like enough already and I wanted to take it slow.

It really feels like I became someone's "therapist", trying to connect puzzle pieces of someone's life and learning about the inside of their mind.

How many times has he gone through these things, I wonder.

But I'm in no way qualified, if I can't even solve my own problems myself.

I'd rather think of it as just being a friend, trying to reach out and listen to bits and pieces that form the story better. Most people must have forgotten about this event, but nothing I've seen or heard so far in my life has hit me as hard as hearing about what happened. It doesn't have anything to do with me and yet it still hurts to think about. Nothing ever happens around here and all of a sudden it became something everyone talked about. I can't imagine how it was for those who were involved first hand.

My eyes dozed off and I lay still on my back, lulling myself to finally rest.

Jinyoung's POV:

flightlog: departure.

That kid was more fun to mess with than I thought.

Well, I guess I shouldn't say kid that since we're the same age, surprisingly. It was a pleasant night, at least I got to see them smile.

Entering my house it was eerily quiet as usual. I went up to my room to undress and set another alarm for me to go to the cemetery again and put the bird back. Plopping down on my bed, I rolled over to my desk drawer so I could grab my pen and notebook.

For a little while, I held it in my hands and thought about what I said when I was there the last time.

Kneeling on the grass, in front of all those stones. Wilted flowers. Picture frames, the same darn date that keeps haunting me. I wanted to place the bird in the middle, at Jaebeom's tombstone.

_I'll always miss you, my brothers._

_But I think now, it's time to start letting go a bit._

_I'll be back again to give this._

_I'll see you all soon someday._

_We wanted to fly together, and I'll keep that promise._

_For all of us._

I held my tears back there. I used up enough anyway.

After pondering over things for a minute, I decided to come and put the bird back tomorrow.

I sat up behind the bed rest and checked my previous notes again, to see if it matched my most recent dream. It was somewhat of a repeat.

I called the notebook "flightlog".

[1:31 pm. March 27th, 2016] 

"Say cheese everybody!!" Jackson yelled with a bright grin. He had his camcorder pulled out and started to record us being our silly selves.

"Park Jinyoung~" he said while zooming in on me. I laid back into my seat with my head resting on my hand and widened my eyes to look surprised.

We were inside Jaebeom's truck with an RV hooked at the back that belonged to his parents and we all drove out for a weekend trip. We had no plan for anything but it didn't matter, as long as we were together. We threw pillows at each other left and right inside and sung songs at the top of our lungs.

A little bird sat at the wheel Jaebeom drove. It was his pet that he found one day at a shop. I forgot the name he gave it.

Bambam fell asleep in the trunk, so Yugyeom decided to take a marker he found lying around and drew on his face. The rest gathered to see him scribble all over poor guy. He put on a mustache and smiley face next to his cheek and I could hear Youngjae snickering loudly to hold back laughter.

"Bam-ah!" Jackson shook him awake as he grabbed his shirt to pull him up. Groggily he looked confused at the camera. He gave a little annoyed smirk when he saw his face in the camera's flipped screen. "Bambam, our Bambam~ Looking good," Jackson continued, swaying him side to side by the shoulder. Jaebeom looked in the rearview mirror and shook his head in laughter.

I laughed with Mark sitting next to me, his earbuds still in playing music.

We settled down again and he took one out one earbud to share it with me. I looked out the window leaning towards it and fell asleep after listening for a bit.

Soon after, everything faded to white. Thick fog rose in the air. I was in an unfamiliar place, walking. Wandering without knowing where to go or stop. I saw the road, and no one was in sight. I got scared and just looked around aimlessly.

I woke up in a bed. It was Jaebeom's room. I looked to my left seeing Mark read a book. Getting up to sit, Jackson had his camera again. Everyone was having fun, Yugyeom dancing with Youngjae and Bambam played darts.

Jaebeom took his bird out from the cage. He held it with his two fingers.

"It's a baby bird," he said. An _ahgase_.

Jackson filmed when he took his arm out and the bird walked onto it attentively. Yugyeom grabbed a guitar and Mark sang with him.

I sat still, seeing Jackson film me. He didn't acknowledge me, it was like I was invisible. The timer on the camera froze on me. He moved to the other members and put an arm around them, where they all fell down a couch excitedly. When I looked over to the mirror, I saw I was alone.

I woke up again. I was back at the car, looking outside the window. Mark sat on top of the RV, Yugyeom and Youngjae played catch with a baseball, Bambam played basketball, Jaebeom rode a bike, and Jackson still stood filming it all.

Youngjae caught the ball, but he wasn't on the ground anymore. He was in mid air.

"Woah, you're flying!" Jackson said in disbelief. He felt himself rise from the ground as well. Mark pointed at them with a shock on his face, but then, one by one, the rest followed to float in the air and through the sky. "We're all flying!" a member said. A few strings of laughter followed.

Soon enough, they took to the sky.

And once again, I awoke at the top of a building. The air felt suffocating. Dark grey clouds surrounded me. Below was a street full of cars and people passing by. I could barely see a thing. On the edge of the rooftop, wind brushed my hair lightly. My arms stood at my side loosely.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and leaned forward.

I knew it. I was here before.


	6. Chapter 6

*A week later*

I made time to go back and text Jinyoung after things slowed down.

And so I could prepare myself mentally because I know he's gonna drain me out no matter what I say...

"Hey nyoungie~"

**"...What"**

"Lol that's my new name for you"

**"Don't call me that or I'll call you kiddo"**

"Just wanted to get your attention calm down -_-"

**"You sure know how to grab someone's attention."**

_I'll take that as a compliment._

**"Is this payback for me teasing you?"**

"A little bit. But why are you calling me kiddo?"

**"How do I put it... you just have that personality. I find it cute."**

_Wait.. What?_

**"You also look like you're 12"**

_I swear this guy. If his situation wasn't so dark I would tell him I'll send him to his grave- curse my mind._

"And there it is... you know if anything you act more childish than me"

**"At least I have the manly looks ;** )"

"Oh please."

**"No need to be so uptight y/n. You'll get wrinkles if you frown too much."**

"I'm not frowning"

**"I bet you're plotting something behind the screen, you gonna pout about it?"**

"First off, no. And second, now I am indeed plotting. So watch yourself Park Jinyoung"

**"Ok ok sorry. What's been keeping you the past few days anyway?"**

"I got busy. I have two jobs and in between I just write notes until my wrist hurts"

**"Where do you work?"**

"Typical part time stuff to pay the bills. Food service and groceries. Other things in between because I can't get intern jobs these days.."

**"Mmm, I'm the same kinda. But where exactly?"**

"Not sure if I want to tell you."

**"Why not?"**

"I feel like you'll find me and embarrass me"

**"I would never"**

"You sure about that"

**".. I mean**

**not even a little bit?"**

"Jinyoung!"

**"Ok, I promise I won't. You don't have to tell me then. I wouldn't mind saying hi though, take your mind off things."**

I gave it some thought.

"Well if you want some food, and if you're not going to embarrass me.. i'll be serving at the xx bar on friday between 5 and 10 👀"

**"Oh? Bet 👀"**

"You want it or not"

" **I'll take any generosity if it means you'll stop being a grumpy ahjusshi."**

"Excuse me!?! I liked it better when you called me kiddo"

**"Hahaha"**

I could hear that. Dammit..

"Alright fine. You have a point. You're just lucky it's a short shift that day"

**"So, is it a date this time?"**

_He's not gonna live that down is he._

"No and there was never one to begin with"

**"We should change that"**

_What's that supposed to mean??_

"Why must you torture me like this"

**"Cus it's me, duh"**

"I'm leaving now bye"

Once again, I contemplate on what I just did. Oh well, what could go wrong?


End file.
